The Loving Are The Daring
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Blaine go to a wedding together Sam catches the bouquet.


Title: The Loving Are The Daring

Paring: Blaine/Sam, Puck/Rachel, Kurt/Adam

Rating: PG

Warnings/Tags: Fluff overload

Summary: Prompt: Sam and Blaine go to a wedding together Sam catches the bouquet.

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

Absolutely no one in New Directions was surprised when Rachel was the first among their number to walk down the aisle. That Puck was her groom had shocked almost everyone (though Brittany had smugly cleaned that she always knew Puckleberry was endgame).

Shockingly (given their groups history with big events), the ceremony had gone off without a hitch and the reception was in full swing. Puck had just flung Rachel's garter into the crowd, smacking Blaine square in the face and everyone was now mingling happily.

"How goes the Man of Honor?" Blaine asked, smiling as he joined Kurt by the punch bowl. "Another flawlessly executed wedding under your belt."

Kurt grinned. "Dry runs for the big day!"

In three months, Kurt and Adam were going to be tying the knot and neither man could keep their giddy smiles of anticipation off their faces for long.

"Is it awful of me that I'm amused whenever I think about what Finn might be planning for your bachelor party?" Blaine asked with a chuckle and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Something tasteful," he replied. "I've got Mercedes keeping an eye on him… Speaking of weddings, when are you or Sam going to pop the question?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile wider and look over his boyfriend, who was chatting with Sugar and Marley. No one knew, but Blaine had a ring tucked into his pocket, just waiting for later tonight when the right moment struck. "You never know…."

"Oh my God, I know that tone!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing his arm and practically bouncing with excitement. "What are you planning? Please tell me there are no superhero costumes involved."

Blinking, Blaine assured him, "No costumes."

Eyes wide, Kurt said, "So you are going to….."

A loud cheer rang through the hall and Blaine looked over to where Rachel was standing on the stage, pointing into the crowd and grinning. Following her finger, Blaine saw Sam standing with Marley, startled expression on his face as he clutched Rachel's bouquet in his hands.

It was cute how Sam always seemed to find himself clustered with the girls during the bouquet toss. First during Mr. Shue and Ms. P's not-wedding reception, then during their actual wedding reception and now.

But this is the first time he caught the bouquet and, considering Blaine had caught the garter a few minutes ago, it had to be a sign.

"Hold this please," he said, handing Kurt his drink and crossing the room to where Sam was laughing with the girls, Rachel grinning broadly.

If Blaine didn't know better, he'd think she and Puck had planned this.

Sam was blushing when he reached him and brandished the bouquet. "Dude, you gotta come get me next time! How always end up with the group trying to catch the flowers?"

"Fate," Blaine replied, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Sam's lips before stepping back and falling to one knee. A loud chorus of cut off squeals echoed around them as the girls clamped their hands over their mouths and Blaine pulled out the ring. "I was going to wait until later tonight to do this, but when the stars align…Sam, you're my best friend and I love you more every day. Will you marry me?"

Eyes wide, Sam replied with an enthusiastic, "Yes! Yes, of course!"

Grinning, Blaine slipped the simple platinum band with the small inlaid diamond onto Sam's ring finger and allowed himself to be pulled up into another kiss as their friends clapped and shouted their approval.

Later, as they lay curled around each other in bed, Blaine pointed out the inscription on the inside of the band.

Ti`I'avay krra yawnetu

Forever beloved in Na'vi.


End file.
